


lacy state of mind

by andrewslodge



Series: kink week 2020 [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Kink Week, Kinktober, Masturbation, Mentions of Sex, Panties, Smut, Varchie!Centric, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewslodge/pseuds/andrewslodge
Summary: Archie has a day to himself, so he uses his time to get off to his girl... with her panties.(theme 6 for kink week 2020)
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: kink week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970074
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17
Collections: Riverdale Kink Week





	lacy state of mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! welcome to my first kink week piece. Hope everybody enjoys! (:
> 
> thanks for beta’ring katiekins! (and thank you to the girls for the name ;) )

**theme 6: choose your own kinkventure**

He doesn’t do much on some days, especially during the holidays. Archie works a few days at Andrews Construction, trying to keep his dad’s legacy going, but Vic takes care of most of the business. 

Fortunately, he doesn’t have any homework to do over the Christmas vacation period so his days are pretty empty. With Veronica working basically full-time, and his mom going back and forth between Riverdale and Chicago, and then between Brooke and the house, Archie finds himself alone a lot. 

Ronnie comes and goes from the Pembrooke and Pop’s. Today, he’s not expecting her to show up. 

Archie wakes up around eight. It’s the first monday of his three week vacation and he doesn’t know what to do with his time. 

He starts off by taking a shower, letting the scalding water run down his body, in every line of his chiseled chest and over every vein of his skin. Archie takes his time when he’s washing his hair.

He can’t lie, he was hoping for Veronica to be by his side when he woke up, the need to push her against the sheets and have his way with her was strong. But, as the water gets colder, the unholy thoughts of his girlfriend wash away with his shampoo. 

After another five minutes under the water, Archie shuts the shower off and proceeds to dry himself off. He wipes off the mirror that sits above the sink, the condensation in the way of his vision. He wraps a towel around his waist before grabbing a Q-tip from the draw that Veronica so kindly organised. 

Once he’s done in the bathroom— his very messy bathroom— Archie goes to his closet and pulls out some boxers, a white shirt and a pair of his grey sweatpants, his favourite clothes to lounge around in.

When he looks at his phone for the time, Archie isn’t expecting it to read _nine-twelve;_ he needs to hurry up and feed Vegas. 

Said pup is fast asleep in his bed that is situated at the bottom of the stairs, only waking up when he hears Archie’s footsteps. Vegas whines as his owner walks down the stairs, wanting to be fed as it was past breakfast time. 

“Sorry, Bud.” Archie apologies, rubbing the labrador’s head. 

Archie grabs his dogs food before leaving Vegas to eat. Not feeling hungry, Archie finds an apple and takes it back to his room, wanting to play video games with Jughead online. 

He likes days like this. The ones where he gets to lay around the house doing nothing all day. 

Once he gets to his room, Archie opens the curtains and finally makes his bed. He also tidies up his room for when Veronica comes home. Archie knows she hates when his room is a mess, so he uses his time to clean it. 

When cleaning up some of the laundry on the floor, Archie finds his favourite pair of Veronica’s panties. They’re black and cotton with a lace overlay. 

It doesn’t take long for memories of their last intimate night to come flooding through, and Archie can’t help but let his body react. It’s been about a week since they last had sex and he has to admit that he misses her, but with Veronica’s busy work life, they’ve been struggling to find time. 

He’s hard in a matter of seconds, thoughts of her gorgeous body and memories of the way she feels around him filling his head. 

He finds himself walking over to his bed, before he climbs on, panties in one hand, his phone in the other. Archie gets himself comfortable and then rests his phone on his stomach, his private pictures of Veronica on display.

He palms his free hand over his covered erection, Veronica’s panties still in his other hand. 

Archie picks up his phone from where it’s resting so he can swipe through the pictures he has of her. When he gets to his favourite one, a picture of her naked in her bathtub, raven hair spread across her skin and her perfect breasts displayed for him, Archie finally slides his hand into his shorts.

He can’t help but sigh at the feeling of his hand against his throbbing length and it always amazes him how hard she can get him, even when she’s not there. 

It’s incredible to him how much she turns him on, nobody has ever made Archie feel the way she does and it makes him crave her even more. 

Touching himself isn’t something Archie does often as he is much more into actually touching his girlfriend, but sometimes he allows himself to indulge in self pleasure. 

Archie can’t help what he does next. With Veronica’s panties sat by him, the temptation is too strong so he grabs her underwear and places the fabric against his sensitive erection. His whole body shivers at the feeling, memories reminding him of how the material feels against him as she rides him without taking them off.

He thinks about how good she tastes against his tongue, and all Archie wants to do is feel her wetness against his mouth again. Archie had never found pleasure when going down on a girl until Veronica came into his life, now it’s his favourite thing on the planet.

He wraps the garment around his dick, thrusting his hips into the fabric as he holds it tighter.

“Ronnie.” He groans. Archie stops his hips from thrusting, keeping them stationed so he can move his hand instead. “Oh fuck, Ronnie.” Archie wants to cry out for her, but he also knows that Alice Cooper likes to spy, so he has to keep quiet. 

His hand speeds up, the rough feeling of the lace pulling him closer to the edge. Archie knows he’s going to come soon, and he’s too far gone to care. 

“Fuck yeah, Ronnie.” Her name falls out of his mouth without him even realising he’s doing it. 

Just as he’s about to fall over the edge, his bedroom door flies open, to reveal Veronica Lodge standing in the doorway. 

“Is this what you do when I’m not here, Archiekins?” Veronica smirks, her right hand stationed on her waist, and it sends Archie the perfect message. 

_She’s in control, even when she’s not there._

  
  
  
  


_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @softvxrchie


End file.
